


Vent Work

by Nifi (SayoHikawaNara)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Vent Work, scratch that, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoHikawaNara/pseuds/Nifi
Summary: There isn't really much point to this work, it's just my venting and stuff haha





	Vent Work

Walk, walk and walk further.  
Every step is a measure closer to your destination  
A destination to a future.  
Step big or step small  
Take a giant leap or tip-toe around  
Stumble around for a bit and get back up again,  
That's how is goes.

Steps of mine are, unconventional.  
I don't step much  
It's rare that I do.  
I step so little,  
I'm way behind everyone's pace  
I'm left far behind  
Only if I step too far  
I'm only destined to a face-plant of misery and reprocussions.

Either way, it's a pain  
Oh so painful.

It doesn't matter anymore  
One way or the other  
I'll stop this walk soon enough.


End file.
